


Beneath The Mask

by sappho3010



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Costume Day (Andi Mack), Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay T. J. Kippen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Tyrus - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: TJ grows increasingly concerned about the implications of him "hanging out" with Cyrus.





	1. Don't Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for clicking on this fic! Basically, I'm basing the beginning off of the most recent episode of Andi Mack, 3x13 and the story will progress from that point. I️ hope you enjoy!

TJ was just starting to leave when Kira showed up. She approached him at the park bench he was sitting on. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said. 

TJ shrugged. 

“I️’m not hiding,” he replied. “Sup?” 

He gave her a slight nod. 

She sat down on the bench next to him. She rested her arm on the back of it, leaning forward eagerly. 

“I️ have a great idea for costume day. Basketball related, but it needs two people. Super simple. You in?” she asked. 

“Already have a costume,” TJ replied simply. 

“Oh,” Kira responded, brows drawing inward as she nodded. 

“What is it?” she asked out of curiosity. 

At this question, TJ’s face lit up. 

“Well, Cyrus and I️ are doing somersault. It’s an inside joke,” he beamed. 

“Oh. Everybody loves an inside joke…they don’t understand,” Kira stated sarcastically. 

This didn’t really phase TJ. He liked his costume with Cyrus. It was based on their thing, and he kinda liked that they had a thing to begin with. 

“My costume idea is really cool,” Kira chimed in. 

TJ shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m set,” he said. 

“So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? Interesting…” she said. 

TJ shook his head, giving a look of confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked. 

Kira gave a shocked expression, feigning innocence, before shaking her head vigorously. 

“Oh, no, I️ don’t mean it like that. I️ actually think it’s pretty cool. You know, how you don’t care what anybody thinks about you,” she mused. 

At this, TJ’s muscles tensed. 

“What do you mean? What would they think?” he asked, trying to remain casual and conceal his worry. 

Kira smirked and laughed a little. 

“Oh come on, you know. Two guys…I️ mean you guys just seem pretty…close, that’s all. I️ don’t have a problem with it, but you know a lot of people do and I️ think it’s brave to face all the awful things people might say,” she explained. 

TJ clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands, but not quickly enough to conceal the discouraged look on his face. Kira used this as an opportunity. 

“Very progressive of you, don’t you think? Well, I’ll see you around. Text me?” she said. 

TJ looked back up at her and nodded, giving a half hearted smile. 

“Yeah, sure,” he replied, his voice small. 

She then got up, smiling. She blew a kiss at TJ before exiting, leaving TJ to wonder what exactly would people think of him. 

— 

TJ couldn’t sleep. He’d tried, but there was just too much on his mind. The thought of going to school the next day made him feel sick. He even thought about pretending to be sick and just taking the day off. 

At some point in the long night of tossing and turning, he found himself reaching for his phone. He turned over to the other side, stretching his hand to the nightstand until he managed to grab hold of it. He then pressed the home button before unlocking it and opening the messaging app. He texted Kira. 

“U up?” he asked. 

He regretted sending it after a few minutes passed. He began to put his phone down on his nightstand when he saw a notification. Kira had texted him back. 

“Yeah lol. Can’t sleep either?” she replied. 

“Haha yeah,” he sent. 

He then found himself typing again. 

“Also just FYI cyrus and I️ it’s not like that,” he sent, regretting it immediately after hitting the send button. Why would he say that? If anything, that would give her the wrong impression even more. 

“Ok, cool. It’s whatever,” she replied. 

“So what was your costume idea anyway?"

— 

He was doing a costume with Kira. He should’ve felt better. That nagging pit in his stomach should’ve been gone. It wasn’t. 

He should’ve called or texted or something. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about, hadn’t thought about Cyrus. That certainly wasn’t the case. It was just that every time he almost did he pictured the broken expression on Cyrus’s face and just couldn’t. At that point, he wanted nothing more than to just hide away from everything. 

He had arrived to school before Cyrus, and was just hoping to somehow find a way to avoid him all day, but then, speak of the devil. 

Cyrus approached him, adorned in a long sleeved white t-shirt with a capital “S” on it. He even wore a colander on his head to complete the ensemble. That broke TJ just a little bit. 

“Where’s your costume? Without you, this is embarrassingly straightforward,” Cyrus said. 

“Yeah I️ was gonna cal-“ TJ began quietly before being interrupted by Kira. 

“C’mon Kippen! Let’s see it!” Kira beamed enthusiastically. 

With a resigned sigh, TJ unzipped his hoodie to reveal a white shirt with the word “Dribble” on it. Simultaneously, Kira had unzipped her own hoodie to reveal a similar garment. 

“Double dribble! Get it?” Kira asked. 

She looked at TJ and then back at Cyrus. 

“No, actually,” Cyrus said, before looking at TJ to fill in all of the words that he didn’t say: I️ don’t get it. I️ don’t get why you would do this to me. 

Kira turned to TJ. 

“C’mon, let’s show the guys on your team,” she suggested. That’s was the whole point, right? To show the guys on the team what TJ wanted them to see. 

“Sorry, last minute decision. I️ shoulda called,” he explained, if you could even call it that. 

“I’m sorry,” he said to Cyrus as Kira dragged him away. He really was sorry, and it was about so much more than just the costume.


	2. I️ Get It Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ talk about Costume Day.

Cyrus wanted to be mad at TJ. Of course, he was mad at him, but not nearly as much as he should’ve been. Every time that he thought about what TJ did to him, he just felt hurt more than anything else. The notion that perhaps TJ was embarrassed of him and embarrassed of their friendship stung. 

On the other hand, if TJ was too ashamed to be seen doing a costume with him, then why did he ask in the first place? It wasn’t like Cyrus had concocted the idea and TJ had simply begrudgingly agreed. TJ suggested it to Cyrus, so why did he bail on him? 

Perhaps that was the real reason that Cyrus agreed to meet up with TJ. More than anything, Cyrus just needed to know why. 

Even after everything, TJ still didn’t have the basic decency to be on time. Cyrus found himself fidgeting and compulsively checking his phone, waiting for a text or just checking the time, watching each minute pass. Sometimes when he would check, he would realize that it hadn’t even been a full minute since the last time. He was growing antsy. 

He was actually just about to leave when he saw the other approaching. 

When he got close to Cyrus, something was off about him, and Cyrus picked up on it immediately. His shoulders were slumped and scrunched up against his body, hands clasped together in front of him. 

“Mind if I️ sit?” he asked. 

Cyrus nodded, scooting over to make more room on the park bench. 

When TJ sat down, he remained on the edge of the bench. 

“Look, about last week…I️ really shoulda called or texted or something,” he said. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“Why didn’t you?” he asked. 

TJ looked down before looking back up to meet the other’s gaze. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, before deciding against it and settling on a pathetic shrug. 

“Kira really wanted me to do the costume with her and I️ just kinda couldn’t say no I️ guess and I️ wasn’t sure how to explain it to you,” he eventually remarked. 

Cyrus pressed his lips together pensively and nodded. He still didn’t quite understand why TJ had to say yes to Kira at his expensive.

“I️ didn’t realize you and Kira were so close all of a sudden,” Cyrus said, unsuccessfully trying to mask his own bitterness. 

TJ’s gaze moved from Cyrus’s eyes to somewhere slightly farther away. It was almost as if he was too ashamed to look at him. 

He sighed. 

“Yeah uh, it’s kind of a thing now…Kira and I️,” he explained. 

Cyrus’s eyes widened in surprise. He most certainly was not expecting that. Previously, he wanted an explanation from TJ, but now he was starting to regret it just a little bit. 

“Well that was fast,” Cyrus commented, mostly just thinking out loud. 

TJ shrugged. 

“Yeah I don’t know I️ mean she’s cool and we have a lot in common so,” he said. 

Cyrus shook his head. He directly into TJ’s eyes, before gently placing a hand on his knee. 

“Then why don’t you seem happy about it?” Cyrus asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Much to Cyrus’s surprise, TJ grew defensive. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” TJ accused bitingly. 

Cyrus threw his hands up, resigned. 

“Nothing! I️ just want to make sure you’re happy,” Cyrus said. 

TJ scoffed. 

He had made his choice. He knew what he was doing, and the last thing that he needed was Cyrus of all people trying to talk him out of it. 

“Why wouldn’t I️ be?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus shrugged, genuinely confused as to why TJ was so riled up in the first place. 

“I don’t know, it just happened kinda fast and I️ didn’t know that you were interested in her, that’s all,” Cyrus explained. 

“Maybe there are just a lot of things you don’t know about me,” TJ said, something in those words sounding almost like a plea, but for what exactly Cyrus couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Cyrus nodded. 

“Okay. Well, I’m happy for you. Both of you,” Cyrus assured. 

TJ blinked. 

“You are?” he asked. 

Cyrus nodded, offering a smile. 

“Of course,” he said. 

TJ nodded. 

“So, you’re not mad?” he asked. 

Cyrus sighed before shrugging. 

“I️ mean, it did hurt, but trust me, I️ get it,” he explained. 

“Wow, that actually makes me feel a lot better,” TJ admitted. 

He had been beating himself up ever since that day over what happened - over what he did. He felt like an awful person and yet there Cyrus was, always so understanding and it was just everything. 

“Thanks, Underdog,” TJ said. 

“Anytime,” Cyrus replied, smiling to mask the fact that he was still hurting. He figured that that was something he’d just need to learn to get used to from now on.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gets jealous of Cyrus.

TJ’s eyes remained open as Kira’s lips met his. He hated it when she kissed him, he hated the way that it left it him feeling so broken. Each time he anticipated it, he had hoped for something different. He thought to himself that maybe this time it would feel right but it never did. He then concluded that he’d just have to get use to the awkward touch as well as the gnawing feeling that he was damaged beyond repair. 

When they broke contact, he forced a smile, maintaining the front that everything was okay. 

Both of Kira’s hands were interlaced with his, and she began to giddily swing her arms. 

It was Friday after school. Just as TJ was about to say his goodbye, his girlfriend spoke. 

“So, you’re coming over tonight?” she asked, though it was barely a question. 

With that, TJ’s smile faded and he bit his bottom lip nervously. 

“Actually, I️ can’t. I️ sorta made plans,” he explained. 

Kira took a step back, releasing her hand’s from TJ’s. She blinked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Okay? Cancel them,” she shrugged. 

TJ sighed. 

“I️ can’t. I️ promised Cyrus…” he began. 

Kira put a hand in front of her, signaling for TJ to stop talking, which he did. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re seriously gonna ditch me for Cyrus? You’re joking, right?” she scoffed. 

TJ looked away as Kira shook her head disapprovingly. 

“So you’d still rather spend time with him than with me? Wow,” she said, still shaking her head. 

With that, TJ took a step forward and took Kira’s hand in his. 

“Hey, you know it’s not like that,” TJ replied. 

Kira clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow, eyeing her boyfriend up and down suspiciously. 

“Prove it,” she challenged.

“What? How?” TJ asked. 

“Give me your phone,” she replied. 

She released her hand from his and instead held it out to receive his cellular device. 

TJ took a step back defensively. 

“What? Why?” he asked, his eyes widening. 

Kira gritted her teeth. 

“I️ said hand it over, Kippen,” she said harshly. When their relationship was strictly platonic, it wasn’t uncommon for her to call him by his last name. Now that they were dating, however, she only really did it when she was angry with him (so you could still say it wasn’t uncommon). 

TJ gave a resigned sigh before reaching into his pocket. After taking his cell phone out, it was with hesitation that he handed it over to Kira. 

She took the device in her hand, proceeding to unlock it with the passcode that she had previously made TJ give her. 

“What are you doing?” TJ asked nervously, trying to get a peek as to what she was using his phone for exactly. 

She then opened the text conversation between Cyrus and TJ. 

“I️ don’t like how much time you spend with Cyrus and I️ don’t want you talking to him anymore,” she stated. 

TJ rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Kira. Don’t be like that,” he said, attempting to reason with her. 

At first, Kira didn’t even look up from TJ’s phone as she continued what she was doing. 

“Here,” she said, handing TJ his phone back. 

By then, she’d already deleted their text conversation, any pictures TJ had of him, and his contact info all before blocking Cyrus’s number. 

TJ sighed. He didn’t even bother to check. He knew what Kira had done. 

“Hey,” she said, gently placing a hand on TJ’s arm. “You’ll thank me for this later.” 

TJ exhaled before nodding. He put his phone back in his pocket. 

Kira smiled. 

“I️ know. Now come on, let’s get going before the bus leaves,” she said, playfully nudging TJ. 

— 

One hour and twenty three minutes. That was how long Cyrus had waited for TJ before deciding officially that the other had blown him off again, and probably for Kira no doubt. 

Cyrus could smile. He could play the part. He could pretend to be okay and to be happy for TJ and Kira. He could even pretend to put the whole Costume Day thing behind him. However, what really ate away at him was the gnawing feeling that TJ never even cared at all to begin with. 

The saddest thing was that TJ had always been different. He’d been the one who never saw him as pathetic, helpless, weird, or embarrassing. 

Not only that, but Cyrus had bent over backwards to convince his friends that TJ had changed and that he deserved another chance. He gave TJ another chance in the first place, and all of it was only to find out that maybe TJ was exactly who everyone thought he was. If anything, Cyrus wished for that. He’d rather TJ just be the bad guy and the bully than make Cyrus actually feel like he mattered only to play with his emotions and then toss him to the side. Being mean was one thing, but this was just cruel. 

So, it was after those long, agonizing eighty three minutes that Cyrus got up, tossed his backpack over his shoulders and began to head home, the vision of the sidewalk blurred by his own tears.


	4. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells Andi the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, especially for a short lil filler chapter. I know that some of y'all have been antsy for the next chapter, which just fills me with more joy than you can imagine. My goal is to finish the story before the hiatus is up, but I've been super busy so no promises. The chapter isn't great, but I️ still hope you like it!

Cyrus was having a hard time concealing how he felt. He didn’t want to tell his friends about what had happened with TJ. After everything, after how hard he’d worked to convince them to give TJ another chance, he just felt like such an idiot. He knew that his friends would never say that they told him so, but he couldn’t even stand the idea of seeing it in their eyes. He just wanted everything to go away. 

However, unfortunately for Cyrus, it did not take a long time for Buffy and Andi to catch on to the fact that something was wrong. After pressing him only to have Cyrus continue to assure them that everything was fine, Andi had the idea to talk to Cyrus one on one. 

The two of them sat across from each other at a booth at The Spoon. Ironically, it was the same booth where Cyrus came out to Buffy, but he kept that remark to himself.

“Cyrus, as your friend, I️ can’t leave you alone until I️ know what’s wrong, because I️ know that something is definitely wrong,” she explained. 

Cyrus sighed. He had to admit that it felt pretty awful having to keep it to himself. 

“Just, please don’t tell Buffy. I’ll tell her, I️ just can’t right now,” he explained. 

Andi drew her eyebrows together pensively, but ultimately gave an understanding nod. She then raised a fist slightly, extending her pinky toward Cyrus. 

Cyrus responded to this by extending his own pinky and wrapping it around hers, solidifying the pact of confidentiality. 

After they let pinkies go, Cyrus exhaled. 

“Remember costume day, how I️ bailed but then joined again at the last minute?” he asked. He figured it was the best place to start. 

Andi nodded, signaling for him to continue. 

“Anyway, the reason was because TJ asked me to do a costume with him. He was going to dress in board shorts and sunglasses and I️ was dressing as a salt shaker,” he continued. 

Andi tilted her head, giving him a puzzled look. Her eyes then widened as she smiled and gasped. 

“Somersault!” she concluded. 

Cyrus nodded excitedly, happy that she got the pun and almost forgetting what happened afterward. Almost. 

“I know, right? It was TJ’s idea because he taught me how to do a somersault so it was sort of our thing,” he explained. 

Andi was taken aback. Her eyes widened once again as she raised her eyebrows. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You two have a thing?” she gasped. 

Cyrus sighed before looking down at his hands. 

“Well, we had a thing. Past tense,” he clarified. “He bailed on me the day of to do a costume with Kira. He didn’t even tell me first.” 

Andi reached out her hands and grabbed Cyrus’, causing him to look back up at her. 

“I’m really sorry, Cy,” she said, her words as soft as her sympathetic gaze. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“That’s not even the worst part,” he said. “He asked me to meet him so he could apologize in person and he never showed up. He hasn’t even responded to any of my texts since.” 

At that, Andi didn’t even know what to say. 

“I️ am so so sorry. You’re like the last person on earth who deserves that,” she said. 

Cyrus shrugged. He sniffed, stopping the tears in their tracks before they could run from his eyes. 

“I’m the one who convinced you and Buffy to give him a second chance. I️ just feel like such an idiot,” Cyrus admitted. 

Andi shook her head. 

“No, you’re not. You just see the good in people. That’s a good thing,” she said, emphasizing the last phrase. 

She squeezed his hands, looking into his now tear filled eyes. 

“If it’s such a good thing then why does it hurt so much?” Cyrus asked. 

That time, a tear fell and he couldn’t stop it. 

That was a question that Andi didn’t quite know the answer to. 

“Because bad people take advantage of good people,” Andi settled on. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“I️ still don’t think that TJ’s a bad person. Maybe I️ should hate him, but I️ don’t,” Cyrus confessed. 

He knew it sounded pathetic. He felt pathetic, but it was the truth. Sure, TJ had done some awful things. But a bad person? Cyrus just couldn’t bring himself to believe that, and maybe that was why he was hurting so much. Maybe he was the one person who would always see the good in TJ, and maybe that would only ever bring him pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the quality, but I️ still hope you liked it! If you did, please leave kudos and tell me in a comment. Also, if you're interested in this story then don't forget to subscribe to stay updated.


	5. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ confronts Cyrus.

Cyrus couldn’t hide the truth from Buffy for very long. Things started to come together when TJ began acting different, or rather the same. 

He was back to hanging out with his old friends, blowing off tutoring sessions with Buffy, and picking on kids on in the halls.

In other words, TJ seemed to be back to his old self, as in, the old mean bully TJ that the GHC did not miss. 

Because of this, it wasn’t difficult for Buffy to put it together that whatever Cyrus had been upset about had something to do with TJ, causing her to finally get the truth out of Cyrus.

“He did what? He’s so dead,” Buffy said. 

Cyrus shook his head and sighed. 

“This is why I️ didn’t tell you. Buffy, please don’t do anything,” Cyrus pleaded. 

Buffy folded her arms in front of her chest and shrugged. 

“Why not?” she asked. 

“Because…I️ really just want to put all of this past me,” Cyrus said. 

Buffy pressed her lips together, her jaw clenched. For a moment the two just looked at each other dead in the eye. Buffy raised an eyebrow at Cyrus’s pleading expression. 

She then unfolded her arms and let them drop to her sides, sighed. 

“Ugh, fine,” she finally resigned. 

Cyrus touched her arm. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

The two then turned their attention over to Andi, who was looking toward the door. 

“Speak of the devil,” she muttered as she caught sight of TJ walking in with Kira. 

“Which one?” Buffy scoffed. 

Andi and Buffy gave each other a small fist bump as they continued to watch TJ and Kira. 

Kira then turned slightly, giving TJ a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ew, I️ think I️ just threw up in my mouth,” Buffy remarked. 

“That makes two of us,” Andi added. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon guys, just ignore them,” Cyrus said. 

At first, it was like neither of them even heard him, continuing to look. 

“Guys. GUYS,” Cyrus repeated. 

They then both turned around to look at Cyrus, who raised an eyebrow at the two before gesturing for them to head to class with him. 

It wasn’t until the end of the day that he actually saw TJ again. 

TJ looked around, his body tense. He still felt on edge after realizing that Kira was nowhere to be seen. 

He then jogged up to where he saw Cyrus was before tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

When Cyrus turned around and saw that it was TJ, he sighed. 

“Hey, Underdog, can I️ talk to you for a second?” TJ asked quietly. His eyes were pleading and there was something broken and almost fearful in his voice. 

Cyrus was so angry at TJ. He had worked so hard to convince his friends to give TJ a second chance, only to be blown off. Still, he could tell that there was something wrong, and a small part of him couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the guy as messed up as it was. 

“What do you want?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ nodded. 

“You’re mad at me, and that’s fair,” TJ assessed. “Look, I️ don’t expect you to understand but I️ just wanted to say…that I️’m sorry, that things have to be like this.” 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“Yeah, you’re right about thing. I️ don’t understand. Things don’t have to be like this, TJ. All of this, it’s a choice that you’re making,” Cyrus retorted. 

TJ clenched his jaw, looking down at the ground as he was now unable to face Cyrus. 

“It’s not that simple,” he muttered. 

Cyrus shrugged. 

“Then start with what is. Like what why did you blow me off again?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ pressed his lips together, looking back up at Cyrus and shaking his head. His hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“I’m really not supposed to see you anymore. I️ shouldn’t even be talking to you right now,” TJ explained. 

“Says who?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ became silent, growing increasingly tense. 

Cyrus nodded. 

“Kira,” Cyrus said, answering his own question. 

TJ sighed. 

“Well why didn’t you at least call or text me?” Cyrus asked. 

“I️ couldn’t. Kira…she made me block your number. I’m really not allowed to talk to you,” TJ confessed. 

With this, Cyrus’s eyes widened. He had suspected that TJ was unhappy, but he didn’t know that their relationship was bad to this extent. On one hand, he felt like he should’ve known. Looking back, he’d suspected that something was off all along. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“TJ, listen to me, okay? No one has the right to tell you who you can and can’t talk to. This isn’t okay, and it’s actually really serious,” Cyrus explained. 

Having four parents who were all mental health professionals, Cyrus knew a thing or two about toxic relationships, and this was a huge red flag. 

“It’s not a big deal!” TJ replied. 

“If you need help…” Cyrus began, before TJ cut him off. 

“I️ don’t! I’m fine!” he snapped. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“TJ…” 

“Look, Cyrus, it’s not just Kira. It’s me too. It’s complicated,” TJ explained. 

Cyrus shrugged, moving in even closer to TJ. 

“Then explain it to me,” Cyrus coaxed, almost as if daring him. 

“I️ can’t,” TJ said sheepishly, trying his best not to react to the disappointed look on the other’s face. 

Cyrus took a step back, eyeing TJ up and down. 

“Then I️ think we’re done here,” he said, before turning around and beginning to walk away. 

“Cyrus, wait!” TJ called. He didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know what more there was to say, and he knew that it was for the best if Cyrus left. Still, it was almost like an instinct: a basic need to have the other near him. 

Cyrus turned around, shaking his head. 

“No, TJ. I️’m done waiting for you,” Cyrus said. 

TJ didn’t reply. He simply let the other walk away. And Cyrus did. He walked with his head held high, having just stood his ground, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart shattering once again and the pieces all sinking. He felt like he was going to be sick or burst into tears or something. But, he didn’t do either as he kept walking, repressing the urge to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I️ hope you liked the chapter! I️ decided to take a slightly different direction with the fic, so stay tuned. Also, I️ actually planned out the chapters which is new for me, but now I️ have a set plan and a set number of chapters, which is why as you can see there's a set number of chapters now. This should mean quicker updates and a better chance of me meeting my self imposed deadline, but everything is still subject to change so bear with me. Thanks for continuing to read this story! If you are enjoying it so far then please let me know by leaving kudos and commenting. Also, if you'd like to stick with this story until the end then don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date. See you on the next chapter!


	6. I'm Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ questions his recent decisions as Cyrus finds himself in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: graphic depiction of bullying, minor violence

Upon being tripped, Cyrus fell forward, hands and knees hitting the cold hard ground. He attempted to take a moment to collect himself, but was soon met with hands. There was the pair of hands that grabbed his book bag and tossed it to the side as he attempted to scramble to his feet. As he tried to get it back, the same pair of hands, along with another, were grabbing each of his arms. 

He wasn’t even fully able to process what was happening until he saw that the two boys who grabbed him were now proceeding to drag him toward his still open locker. Now he knew what they were doing. 

Additionally, for an added layer of humiliation, Kira was filming the ordeal on her cellular device. 

“Guys, please stop, I’m claustrophobic,” Cyrus pleaded. 

His pleas were only met with laughter. He continued to try to squirm away, but the two were both stronger than him, leaving him feeling entirely helpless. 

He continued to try to reason with them, even crying for help a few times, only to have one of the hands clamp down over his mouth, leaving his screams quiet and muffled. 

At first he thought that he had gone entirely unheard, when he saw someone running toward him. 

The figure approached quickly, and Cyrus was able to get a good enough glance to make out who it was. TJ. 

“Hey, let him go!” TJ said. 

He then cut in past Kira, grabbing one of the guys who was holding Cyrus. There was a bang against the metal as TJ shoved the boy’s hand into a locker, causing Cyrus to fall to the ground. 

TJ then got hold of the other guy, pinning him against another locker. 

“I️ said knock it off!” TJ shouted before letting go of him. 

The one who had been shoved rose to his feet, and TJ now had three pairs of eyes just staring at him. He whirled around to look at both of the boys, two of his teammates, and Kira, who had yet to stop filming. 

TJ's breaths were heavy and uneven from the adrenaline as he told them to leave. The boys did as told but Kira remained. 

TJ eyed Kira up and down before his eyes rested on her phone. 

“Delete that,” he said. 

Kira rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon, it was just a harmless joke,” she said. 

At this point, TJ was fuming. 

“Harmless? Are you kidding?” TJ argued. “Delete it.” 

Kira sighed, but begrudgingly did as she was told. 

As she deleted the video, she spoke. 

“I️ can’t believe you’re siding with him over me,” Kira muttered, nodding toward Cyrus, who was still crouched on the ground. “I’m your girlfriend.” 

“Not anymore,” TJ said. 

Kira looked up at her phone and locked widened eyes with TJ’s. 

“What?” she said. 

“You heard me. We’re done,” TJ seethed. 

Kira clenched her jaw. She looked angry, but TJ could see the glimpse of hurt in her eyes and almost felt bad. Almost. 

She looked at Cyrus and then back at TJ, shaking her head. 

“I️ knew it. You are such a jerk, TJ. But trust me, you will regret this,” she said. 

It almost appeared as if she had grown teary eyed, but TJ only saw her face for a split second longer before she quickly walked away, shoes aggressively stomping against the ground. 

TJ didn’t even look back. Instead, he turned to Cyrus and extended a hand. 

Cyrus looked TJ up and down before reluctantly taking his hand. TJ then sprung Cyrus to his feet. 

“Are you okay?” TJ asked, placing a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. 

Cyrus moved away from TJ’s touch. 

“I’m fine,” he replied. 

TJ shook his head, looking at Cyrus. 

“No, you’re not. Talk to me,” TJ suggested. 

Cyrus shut the door of his locker, locking it. He then shook his head. 

“I️ don’t think I️ can, TJ,” Cyrus said. 

He then picked up his backpack from the ground, throwing it over his shoulders. 

“I️ should get going,” Cyrus said. 

As Cyrus began to walk away, he was stopped by yet another hand. Except this time, it was TJ’s hand and it was gentle, laying flat on Cyrus’s chest. 

“Cyrus…I️ really am sorry. For everything,” TJ uttered softly. 

Cyrus nodded. He took TJ’s hand in his, removing it from his chest and allowing it to fall at the other’s side. 

“Yeah. Me too,” Cyrus said before continuing to walk away. 

TJ simply watched Cyrus for a bit before forcing himself to turn away. 

Cyrus was glad to see that TJ had turned away in time to not see him as he looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another short chapter, but I️ hope you enjoyed. Also I️ probably was overly eager in terms of updating, I️ just got excited and couldn't help myself.


	7. LOST BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ feels his world fall apart as he arrives to a horrible surprise.

It had been done. TJ had officially broken up with Kira, and he was most certainly not looking forward to dealing with the aftermath. 

He’d almost immediately gone through the motions of changing all of the passwords that Kira had demanded having, and in hindsight wondered why he had allowed her to invade his privacy like that. 

There was also a part of him that wanted to blame her for coming in between him and Cyrus, but, while a catalyst, she wasn’t the only reason. Now he couldn’t go back. He had hurt Cyrus and had to live with that for the rest of his life. 

He felt like he was going to be sick as he walked into school that morning. He didn’t want to run into Cyrus or Kira or his teammates or anyone who may have found out about the breakup. He just wanted to hide: from Cyrus, from the school, from the world - but no matter what he knew he couldn’t hide from himself so none of it even mattered. 

Things only seemed to turn from bad to worse as he began to approach his locker. There were a few people already there, crowded around. Some had shocked expressions. Some laughed. Some took pictures with their phones. 

Alarmed, TJ began to jog to his locker, but felt as if he were moving in slow motion as the eyes began to turn to him. Most began to file out as they saw him approaching, but others remained. After a few more light steps against the ground and piercing stares, TJ was standing there, frozen and speechless, in front of his locker. 

Starting at the top of the locker and going down, someone had spray painted on his locker in big red letters. It was only one word. Six letters. Four consonants, one of which repeated. Three of them different consonants. Two vowels. 

TJ stared in front of him, mouth agape. He felt his heart stop beating before sinking into his stomach, and he felt like he was going to throw it back up. He didn’t even care about the pair of hands that had done this, only the ugly homophobic slur that was on display for everyone to see. At that point, there were two curious people left and TJ snapped at them, telling them to leave. 

The next chunk of time that passed felt equally hazy. 

Before he knew it, a voice as well as a pair of adult hands gently guided him out of the hall. He was then sitting in Metcaff’s office. 

The man took a seat at his desk hands folding in front of him as he sighed. TJ sat in a chair across from him, but didn’t face him. Instead, he found his eyes glued to his own shaking leg. This was a complete nightmare. 

Many of Metcaff’s words blurred together for TJ. Something about being sorry. Something about bullying. Something about hate speech. Something about getting to the bottom of this. 

“Do you have any idea who may have done this?” Metcaff asked. 

Kira immediately came to mind. He pictured her face on the verge of tears as she told him that he’d regret breaking up with her. Now he knew what she meant. 

He shook his head. 

“No. It was probably just some stupid prank, it’s not a big deal,” he lied. 

Metcaff pressed his lips together pensively. 

“Jefferson Middle School has a zero tolerance policy for hate speech of any kind, including homophobia,” he explained. 

“I’m not gay,” TJ replied semiautomatically. He didn’t know why he said it, why he cared if Metcaff of all people thought he was gay or not. 

Metcaff was clearly taken aback. He cleared his throat. 

“I️ wasn’t trying to make any kind of implications about your sexual or romantic orientation. But regardless of your personal identity, a homophobic slur was written on your locker,” he said. 

More words came out of the principal’s mouth and TJ ignored most of them until the mention of calling his parents arose. TJ protested, only to be told that it was standard protocol. Great. Now his parents would think he’s gay too. 

Next, he was speaking into the intercom, announcing that class would be cancelled for a mandatory assembly about hate speech in the gym. Even better. 

When what felt like hours finally passed, TJ was released to go to the assembly with the others. As soon as he left the room, however, he was met with the last face on earth he wanted to see in that moment. 

“Hey. I️ heard about what happened. I️ was looking for you and someone told me you were in Metcaff’s office so I’ve just been waiting here,” Cyrus explained. 

TJ nodded. 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Cyrus suggested. 

TJ shook his head. 

“What about that stupid assembly thing?” TJ asked. 

“What about it?” Cyrus asked smugly. 

TJ raised an eyebrow. 

“Since when are you such a rebel?” he asked. 

Cyrus laughed a little. 

“I’m not, but I️ can make an exception. Besides, no one will notice if I’m not there and considering everything that’s happening, I’m sure they’ll give you a pass,” Cyrus said. 

So, with that, TJ decided not to further protest. He knew that he should avoid Cyrus, but he’d honestly rather avoid everyone else. All of the stares were too much. He’d never been invisible, but he hated being noticed like this. He just wanted to disappear. 

About a million pairs of eyes later, Cyrus and TJ were alone together outside.

When the two were seated on a bench, Cyrus spoke. 

“Are you okay, TJ?” he asked. 

TJ didn’t answer. Or, rather, he did, just not in the way that he meant to. 

Words didn’t come out. Instead, tears did. Tears for the ugly slur and the ugly parts of himself. For how he’d hurt Cyrus. For how he forced himself to be with Kira and it only left him feeling even more broken. Tears for the fact that everything was falling apart. Tears because everything felt wrong and he didn’t know what to say or do anymore except let it all out. 

After all, Cyrus had one of those faces and one of those voices. He made TJ actually want to let his guard down, but this time, the guard was the dam that kept his tears in and once it was down his eyes flooded. 

Another pair of hands. They were Cyrus’s, followed by his arms wrapping around him and his voice whispering that it’s okay. And TJ wanted to believe him, but he knew better. 

TJ shook his head. 

“It’s not okay. What they wrote on my locker…it’s true,” TJ admitted. 

Cyrus shook his head. 

“No, it’s not,” he said. 

“Yes, it is, Underdog,” TJ disagreed. “I️…” silence. 

He turned slightly, enough to be able to look Cyrus directly in the eyes. 

“I’m gay,” TJ admitted, and he could feel his heart racing. He hadn’t even truly admitted to himself yet, and here he was pouring out his heart and soul to Cyrus. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. 

Cyrus nodded, offering a gentle smile. 

That was when TJ exhaled, realizing for the first time how long he felt like he was holding his breath. 

“Okay,” Cyrus said. “But you need to know that what they wrote…it’s not true. You are not an ugly slur that someone calls you. Okay?” 

“Okay,” TJ sniffed, wiping away a tear and still kicking himself for crying in front of Cyrus. 

TJ then looked straight ahead of a moment before shaking his head pensively. He turned back to Cyrus. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked. 

Cyrus then withdrew his arms from the other, folding his hands in his lap. He tilted his head. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

TJ shrugged. 

“I️ mean don’t you hate me after everything? I️ would,” he replied. 

Cyrus shook his head, a sympathetic look on his face as he touched a hand to TJ’s shoulder. 

“I’m hurt. And I️ wish you’d talk to me. But I️ could never hate you, TJ,” he uttered softly. 

TJ nodded. He looked ahead again and sighed. 

“I️ was with Kira because it made sense. We had things in common and no one would question it. I️ just thought that maybe I️ could be with a girl and make it feel right somehow, but it just made me feel even more broken,” TJ began. 

“I️ had my own Kira. Her name’s Iris,” Cyrus said. 

TJ was taken aback as he turned to look at Cyrus. 

“I’m gay, too,” Cyrus confessed. 

TJ’s mouth opened slightly as he let out a breath. He smiled. He just felt so incredibly relieved. 

“I️ just…I️ thought I️ was alone,” he said. 

Cyrus took one of TJ’s hands in his. 

“You are never alone,” he said. 

TJ looked in Cyrus’s eyes before moving his hand away. 

“There’s…there’s something else I️ haven’t told you,” TJ said. 

Cyrus nodded and gestured for the other to continue. 

TJ took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how to say this or where to even start, and he knew that once he said it there was no going back. 

“The real reason that I️ avoided you wasn’t just because Kira wanted me to. I️ was scared. The way that I️ tried so hard to feel about Kira…was how I️ felt about you. And I️ just wanted to run, because I️ like you…like, like like you,” he admitted. 

He felt his heart race as he awaited a response. He was still afraid that Cyrus would run the other way, and he still wanted him in his life, even if it could only ever be as a friend. 

Cyrus didn’t respond. Instead, he changed the subject, which only made TJ feel worse. 

“Remember how after costume day you apologized and I️ told you that I️ understood?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ nodded. 

“Well, that was because I️ had this whole plan. I️ was supposed to do Mt. Rushmore with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah. But, then I️ bailed, because this guy that I️ had a huge crush on asked me to do somersault with him,” he explained. 

TJ pressed his eyebrows together, confused. 

“Wait, but I️ asked you to do somersault,” TJ said. 

Cyrus nodded. 

“Yeah, I️ know,” he said. 

As math wasn’t his strong suit, it took TJ a moment to put two and two together. Cyrus witnessed the moment that he figured it out. TJ’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. 

Then he pressed his lips together and nodded. 

“You had a crush on me. And then I️ totally blew it,” TJ reflected, disappointed as he turned away from Cyrus. 

TJ then felt a hand on his face, guiding him to look at Cyrus again. TJ placed his hand on top of the one that cupped his face, taking a moment to just look at Cyrus. 

After more silence passed, Cyrus’s face moved closer to TJ’s. 

TJ’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Cyrus’s lips press up against his. It wasn’t their first for either of them, but for both of them it was the first that felt right. It didn’t leave a bitter taste in either of their mouths. It didn’t make either of them feel wrong or broken or less than whole. 

Everything in TJ’s life may have been crashing down around him. Everything may have been on fire. Everything else may have been completely and utterly wrong, but as long as he had Cyrus, he knew that one thing would always feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was long af and probably could've been divided in two but oh well. Also I️ really hope that you've enjoyed the story so far! As we begin to come to a close, I️ just wanna say that I️ am so so grateful for all of the kudos and comments and reads in general. Y'all are so amazing and have made me genuinely excited to publish more chapters. I've genuinely grown more invested in the story myself because of your investment. All of you just mean the world to me. If you're enjoying the story and haven't yet, don't forget to leave kudos! Also, if you want to read the final chapter, make sure you subscribe so you don't miss it. I️ love y'all and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Don't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ returns to school the next day.

TJ took deep breaths, collecting himself. He tried to ignore the pairs of eyes that were already on him, judging, questioning, and perhaps recalling rumors that even TJ himself had yet to hear. He knew that once he actually entered the school building it would only get worse, which did not help his nerves. 

Noticing the tension, a concerned Cyrus turned to look at him. 

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked. He felt his hand wanting to comfort TJ but suppressed the urge. He knew that he shouldn’t with all of those people watching for the other’s sake. 

TJ nodded. 

“Yeah. Just facing everyone after yesterday…I’ll be fine,” he said. 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows 

“You don’t have to do it alone,” Cyrus said. 

And, with that, TJ made a daring move. He allowed his hand to move close enough to Cyrus’s to brush against it before finding his fingers and locking them into his own. Shocked, Cyrus looked at both of the hands and then back at TJ’s face. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Cyrus asked. It may have seemed like a small gesture, but it wasn’t. The two both knew that everyone would be watching them as they walked in. TJ would be coming out to the entire school and simultaneously declaring his feelings for Cyrus. 

“I️ am. As long as you’re okay with it, of course,” TJ replied. 

The smile that spread across Cyrus’s face in that moment was everything to TJ. 

Cyrus nodded. 

The two began to walk to the door before being stopped by Kira who came in front of them.

“You’re brave, Kippen,” she remarked.

TJ rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that,” he replied, eyeing the girl up and down. 

Kira shook her head. 

“No, I️ mean it,” she said earnestly, her voice softer. 

She then began to walk past him, but before she did, she stopped and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re a lot braver than me,” she whispered in his ear, before removing her hand continuing on her way. 

TJ’s eyes widened. He had had no idea. Still, he knew that that was her story. And her secret to tell for when she was ready, and he genuinely wished her the best in finding the courage to do so. 

So, he shook off the words before smiling at Cyrus and continuing for the door. 

When they got there, they each opened one of the double doors, walking in for everyone to see, ready to face the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I️ hope you enjoyed this little conclusion. I️ also really really hope you liked the story. If you did, then please leave kudos and let me know in the comments! Also, while I️ am a little sad to close this story, I️ hope that this doesn't have to be the end of our journey together. I️ do have another Tyrus fic on this site called Buffy The Vampire Slayer (which is a vampire au) and I'd love if you checked it out. Additionally, I️ do take requests so if there's another fic that you'd like me to write, then just let me know in the comments. Thank y'all so much for everything. Your comments have meant the world to me and I️ hope to hear from all of you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I️ hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please let me know by leaving kudos and commenting any thoughts you had about it. Also, if you would like to continue reading this, then don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date with any and all new chapters.


End file.
